


A New Miraculous

by Pokey7468



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey7468/pseuds/Pokey7468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Student comes to Paris but something happens to her. <br/>Heroes Reveal their secrets? Our ships come true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Person

**Author's Note:**

> MY first Fanfic so i'm sorry if you don't like it or its really bad. It's going to seem boring but its going to get better I promise 
> 
> see the end for notes

Adrien Stared into space, thinking about the last akuma and how Ladybug had gotten beat up by The Florist and how she just smile and said good job before jumping off and disappearing.

"Attention class" The Teacher yelled "we have a new student with us today all the way from Canada please welcome Nyx (N-I-X)" As the teacher introduced the new student  
she walked in, she had unusual long silver hair and light blue eyes, she wore a white shirt with a blue streak pattern on it and wore dark blue jeans, she also has a small white and blue leather bracelet that look like it was in a braided pattern with a small wolf charm on it on her right wrist. she stopped beside the teacher and waved with her right hand. "Miss Nyx you can sit behind Marinette, Marinette raise your hand please" The teacher called as Marinette raised her hand, Nyx walked shyly to her seat and sat down.

Marinette say Alya Turn around to talk to the new student but her head hurt to much to want to worry about it "HI I'm Alya and this is my friend Marinette" she heard Alya say .

"I'm Nyx nice to met you two" she smiled shyly at the energetic girl then waved at Marinette. Marinette turned to the new girl and smiled then turned back around to pay attention to class. Marinette walked out of class just as the bell rang and headed out the front door and started to walked towards her house when she heard a scream, she whipped around to see another akumatized person grab the new student Nyx, she stared as the new student punched the akuma and jumped out of his grasp. "You will be Punished" Nyx stood in a defensive ground as the akuma tried to capture her again.

I have to find a spot to transform into Ladybug to help her. Marinette started to run towards an alleyway dodging the panicked people. "Tikki Transform Me" A red light flashed and Ladybug stood where Marinette just was. She grabbed her Yo-Yo and swung it onto a building and jumped in front of the Akuma just to see the teenage girl turn to see Ladybug as the Akuma attacked her.

I heard someone land behind me, Nyx turned around to see Ladybug land there her eyes widened in surprise as the Red and black dotted girl stood there, then she felt a sharp pain in her head as darkness surrounded her and welcomed her.

Ladybug stared as the akuma attacked the new student from Canada, the girls eyes widened in surprise and then were filled with pain as she collapsed onto the cement then her eyes closed, Ladybug felt a emotion roar inside of her as she saw the new shy kind student collapse onto the ground, she grabbed her Yo-Yo and ran towards the akuma.

Chat Noir landed on the school roof and saw Ladybug fighting but that wasn't the only thing he saw, he stared in shock at a girl lying on the cement with a small pool of blood beside her head as a stream of it came down the side, he jumped off the roof and ran towards the girl, he picked her up and guilt ran over him, It was the new student from Canada that came today, she looked so excited to be here but she looked very shy and she was a victim to the victim of an akuma, he carried her over to the side of the school where no one would hurt her and ran back to help his lady. 

Ladybug saw Chat take the girl to a safe place, she felt relived that Nyx was safe for now, she heard Chat run up behind her.

"M'lady" he called but she didn't answer she was to concentrated on the akuma to really notice him he joined Ladybug in the fight against the punisher.

"Bye Bye little butterfly" Ladybug let the white butterfly go "miraculous ladybug" Ladybug ran over to where Nyx was and stared in shock.

Chat followed Ladybug to the student only to see Ladybug in shock, staring with wide eyes at the student

The cure didn't work on her WHAT why didn't the cure work. Ladybug knelt beside the unconscious student and lifted her up "Chat we need to get her to a hospital now" Ladybug went to go and jump off in the direction of the hospital but she heard a familiar beeping coming from her miraculous.

"M'lady I'll take her for you, your miraculous is beeping and you have little time, I'll get her there safe and sound I promise" Ladybug nodded towards Chat and jumped into the air disappearing.

It's been almost two hours since the akuma and Nyx getting hurt, It's all my fault if I hadn't distracted her her guard would've still been up and she could have dodged it, she was handling it well anyways. "Tikki I'm going to go see how she is are you coming" The little red Kwami flew into Marinettes purse and they left to go to the hospital.When Marinette showed up they told her the room number that Nyx was in, as she walked to the room the doctor explained that she has major bruising from impact and the akuma as well as major concussion. When she reached the room Nyx was in she stood at the door and the doctor left, Marinette held the handle and pushed it open, her eyes widened at what she saw as she entered the room her jaw dropped, she froze in place at the site that was in front of her.


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry

Guys I'm Sorry But I won't be Able to make more chapters for awhile my computer is damaged and i wont be able to make new chapters i'm sorry and i will be back soon I think bye and Im sorry if i disappointed anyone bye <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys can forgive me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx got hurt but when Marinette went to go see her.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much to the people who left Kudos and support this fanfic <3
> 
> See the end for notes and more dumb stuff I mention ;)

Marinette walked in the room and stood in shock as what looked like a Kwami floated in front of the school girl, but it quickly disappeared, I wonder if it was even there at all, Marinette shook it off and entered the room, Nyx laid still in the hospital bed, Marinette filled up with guilt that the girl ending up in the hospital, It's was her fault, all her fault, Marinette stared at the girl and silently said sorry then walked out of the room and left.

Adrien sat on his bed thinking about Ladybugs face when she saw the Miraculous Cure didn't work on Nyx she looked like she blamed herself,Adrien was worried she wouldn't forgive herself.

Ladybug sat on the side of the Eiffel tower, Tears streamed down her face, all my fault, its all my fault shes in the hospital, all my fault she got hurt, all my fault. Ladybug didn't notice the little black butterfly that was flying towards her.

Chat jumped roof from roof and spotted Ladybug on top of the Eiffel tower, she had her forehead to her knees as she hugged them. he ran faster to Ladybug and landed right beside her as he saw a little black butterfly coming towards her, he shooed it away as he tried to comfort his lady. Chat knelt down beside Ladybug. "M'lady what is wrong" Chat still asked even though he had a good feeling it was about the student that got hurt. 

"Oh Chat it was all my fault she got hurt I just cant stop blaming myself, while she was defending herself I ended up distracting her and she got hurt its all because of me Chat" More tears freshly rolled down her cheek as she looked up at Chat .

Chat felt like pulling Ladybug into a hug as she looked at him with hurt, sad and worried eyes. "It's not your fault M'lady she got hurt and she will be fine perfectly fine trust me" Ladybug pulled Chat into a tight hug. Chat was shocked completely shocked that she hugged him, it was so unlike her to do anything like that.

Adrien sat in his room as he stared at his ceiling, She hugged Ladybug, HUGGED me. 

"Tikki I hugged Chat, why did I do that" The little red kwami shrugged her shoulders and ate her cookie. Marinette flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, why did I hug chat, Marinette turned over and went to sleep. 

Marinette woke up to her alarm clock going off, she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day, she had no school because it was the weekend so she was going to go see Nyx in the hospital she was just about to head out the door when Tikki waved her arm in the air frantically saying "Akuma Attack" 

Marinette wasted no time saying "Tikki Spots On" as Ladybug took Marinettes place. she jumped off her balcony and swung towards the Akuma, when she got there she say someone battling the Akuma other than Chat, Ladybug didn't waste time on it and helped defeat the akuma but while she was she kept glancing at the new mysterious person who moved as graceful as the wind and was quick and powerful and looked like they weren't even breaking a sweat.

When Ladybug cleansed the akuma (after chat arrived) she turned to talk to the mysterious person but they were gone "Huh I wanted to say Thank you and ask who they were but I guess not" She turned to Chat and smiled

"Do you know who that was M'Lady?" Chat questioned her as he stared at her with questioning eyes

I swear it looks like he has question marks in his eyes "I don't Chaton maybe next time I will ask" before she let Chat say anything she jumped and swung her Yo-YO and left.

"You took a bug risk going out there to fight the Akuma with Ladybug and Chat Noir" The Kwami looked angry 

"I know I know Aspen but I feel fine, nothing hurts anymore" The person stumbled a little and held there head "I'm fine" 

The Kwami flew over to the person and looked worried "You don't look to well"

The person let go of there head and shook it off "I'll be fine nothing to worry about Aspen" but that didn't stop the Kwami's eyes from filling with worry

"Ok if you say so" The kwami flew away with its head down and disappeared down the hall

I'm sorry Aspen I don't need you to worry about me no matter how much pain I am in, The person held there head again and grit there teeth in pain "Ah" They let go of there head and walked towards a mirror hanging on a wall and looked at there reflection and in the mirror stood..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this chapter while watching 'I am legend' it was so sad :( Anyway I don't really know how to continue it so I might take longer to write next chapter but if you have ideas leave it in the comments I could really use them, i'm having writers block <3
> 
> I know the Chapters are very short and have very little detail and lots of stuff is jammed into it and i'm really sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new miraculous is.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

Nyx stood looking in the mirror "Aspen should I stay longer next time to explain things or what" The miraculous holder sighed as she fiddled with silver her hair and stared into the mirror.

"Maybe you should stay to tell them" Aspen flew beside Nyx and landed on her shoulder and swished his tail.

Nyx Sighed and then walked to her silver sheet , queen sized bed and sat down, she grabbed one of her dark gray pillows and hugged it and sighed before speaking "Aspen do you really think I can finally defeat hawkmoth after all this time and after losing him" 

"He would be proud of you if you defeated Hawkmoth" Aspen looked sad, it filled his eyes, he floated down beside Nyx and sat on her shoulder and put a paw on her cheek "He would be very proud Nyx very" The little Kwami laid down on her shoulder and dozed off, The Teenager smiled and picked her Kwami up then laid him down on one of her silver pillows and laid down in her bed.

Nyx woke up to the sound of screams coming from outside her bedroom balcony, she jumped out of her silver bed and opened her doors and seen an akuma running around Paris, she ran back to the middle of her room and then shouted "Aspen Fangs Out and Fur On" Silver Wolf stood in the place Nyx was in, Silver wolf has fur lining her neck and down to her chest like a mane, fur at her ankles and at her wrists and below her elbow, the fur was a dark dark gray while her suit was a dark silver. her mask was similar to Chat Noir but it covers her nose and was a dark silver like her suit, she had Ears like Chat Noir but silver fading into white, she had a tail that was made of fur and was silver and faded into white as well. 

Silver Wolf jumped out her balcony and ran towards the akuma at inhuman and showed up before Ladybug and Chat Noir again the akuma was called the drifter and could make her attacks go back at you.

Silver Wolf ran to claw the Akuma but the akuma ended up having a weapon, a staff that hit Silver Wolf by surprise, she fell to the ground and held her side it was cut, the edges of the staff had ridged blades that can cut deep, Silver Wolf groaned as she tried to get up when she was up she ran to go attack the Akuma again and made contact with the Akumas staff and broke it in two pieces down the middle A white butterfly came out just as Ladybug showed up to purify it "Bye Bye little butterfly" Silver Wolf collapsed onto the roof and held her side as she groaned in pain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of the Akuma just in time to see this new miraculous break her staff and a butterfly came out Ladybug tossed her Yo-Yo to purify the Akuma "Bye Bye little butterfly" Ladybug shouted then as she turned she say the miraculous holder collapse on the roof while holding her side Ladybugs eyes widened to see a large cut on the Miraculous holders side, she and Chat Noir rushed over to help the Miraculous holder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

This girl is great shes fast and graceful, Hmm I wonder if she likes puns, does she hate cats, I don't know, I'm asking Plagg about this girl.

Chat was amazed by how fast this girl was her attacks where right on point and her defense was great she moved like the wind and was very graceful. after Ladybug purified the Akuma the girl dropped to the ground Chat and Ladybug rushed over to help her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Silver Wolf slowly got up as soon as she seen Ladybug and Chat Noir rushing to help her. "I'm Silver Wolf" She held out her free hand, as the other one still clutched her injured side, but she still managed to smile through the pain she was in. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked worried as they stared at her hand that held her side 

"It's nothing just a small scratch" Silver Wolf promised , hoping to sound convincing. she grit her teeth at the pain, holding back at the urge to cry out. 

"I'm Ladybug" The girl in the red suit with black dots had her eyes filled with concern. Heh she reminds me of my mother with those types of eyes. 

"Call me Chat Noir" The guy in the black leather suit commented, he sounded happy yet his eyes were filled with worry. 

"Nice to finally meet the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir" Silver Wolf laughed lightly but it only caused her side to explode with pain but she just smiled trough it.

"Why are you in Paris Silver Wolf and Where did you come from and How long have you been a Miraculous holder??" Ladybug and Chat Noir exploded with questions 

"I'm here to defeat HawkMoth, I come from North America, and I've been a miraculous for 3 years" Silver Wolf laughed at her memory of when she first saw Aspen.

(Flash back :P)  
Nyx sat in her room fiddling with a wolf bracelet she had found in her room, funny thing is she doesn't' remember getting it from anyone, she slipped the bracelet on and then and small creature appeared "WTH are you" Nyx almost screamed "Where did you come from"

"Your Bracelet" The Creature pointed at Nyx's Wolf bracelet on her right wrist as the girl gave the Kwami a puzzled look. " I am a Kwami and ancient Creature that helps humanity fight evil" Kwami started , Nyx gave a confused look to the small creature "You are a Chosen one to help fight HawkMoth" the k\Kwami continued "You and I will merge and become one when you say 'Aspen Fangs Out an Fur On' you will become Silver Wolf a superhero" The Kwami finished "Ah my name is Aspen" The Wolf added.  
(okay back to normal time , Flashback Over :P)

" I uh should probably go and treat this small cut" Silver put emphasis on Small, as she turned away and started to walk, stumbled a little but quickly regained balcony and walked toward her house and ran off.

She jumped into her room just as she detransformed and dropped to the ground holding her side.

The pain exploded ten times worse than when she was Silver Wolf, she took a sharp breath and a sharp exhale as she held her side like she could lose something, Her Kwami came straight to her side and asked how she was his eyes filled with worry and concern, but she just waved him off saying it was fine just a small cut and she could treat it, as soon as she got into her bathroom she sat on her bench in there and then cleaned the wound, she stitched it back up and came out to find Aspen eating meat, she shook her head and laughed at her Kwami and got her silver and blue silk pajamas on and slid into her bed then feel asleep.

The next day Nyx woke up to her alarm going off and decided that she wouldn't go to school because of her injury, so she got up, got dressed and made breakfast and meat for Aspen like usual.

Nyx pulled out her phone and looked at pictures of her and a boy, her eyes had beads of tears forming as she scrolled through the photos of her as Nyx with a boy, and her as Silver Wolf with a different boy, tears strolled down her cheek as she softly sobbed. Aspen came and sat on her shoulder and put a paw on her cheek to comfort the crying hero, but she just seemed to continue to cry at the photos of her and a friend.

The photos of the boy were taunting her with his smile and happiness, how his eyes gleamed with happiness, It hurt something inside Nyx as she stared at them, beads of tears dropped on the photos. The girl put the photos away and put her phone on the bedside desk and slowly walked over to her balcony and opened the silver lined doors , she took a long deep breath as she leaded against the railing and sighed as she stared at the city.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette walked into class just as the bell rang and she sat down beside Ayla like usual, Marinette placed her bag at the side of the desk and then turned to Alya and smiled "Morning Ayla" 

The girl groaned "There is nothing good about this morning don't you remember that there is a test on chemistry" Marinette panicked, how could she have forgotten a test and it was a test on chemistry, her worst subject, she was going to definitely fail this test no doubt about it then get grounded for life by her parents and never get to live her life, Stop Marinette your going to g=do good and your not going to get grounded think positive, think positive, all is good, you'll ace this exam.

"I totally failed that exam Ayla I'm going to be grounded for life" Marinette pouted and she best friend shook her head and laughed 

"You'll be fine Marinette, Anyway did you hear about the girl who got hurt by an Akuma two days ago, I got footage of her defending herself then getting attacked by surprise"Marinette winced at the reminder about the girl, she still needed to see her again and check on her to she how shes doing.

"You ok girl you spaced out" The brown haired girl asked 

"Hmm OH yeah I'm fine, sorry" Marinette reassured

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adrien passed Marinette in the halls, she had a concerned look on her face, he wondered what it was about. Adrien continued to walk outside the school to his car, "Natalie straight home please"

"Yes Adrien" the women replied and told the driver to go home.

When Adrien arrived her ran upstairs to his room and closed the door as Plagg zoomed out and headed right for the Camembert coming right back with a huge piece in his paws. "Plagg who was that Miraculous holder last night?" The Black Cat froze in his tracks.

"Why would you wan to know ?" The Kwami questioned the boy.

"I'm curious and I want to know who she is" The blond stared at his Kwami waiting for answers. 

The Black Kwami sighed and started...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to do better at details   
> i decided to put lines where a new P.O.V would start   
> i hope you all liked this long boring chapter :P  
> my neck hurts and i am very tired after this :( but the story just kept coming to me so i had to write it :)  
> SOOOOOO TIRED...........................


	5. The Silver Wolf's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated again after so long, I am sorry!

Adrien's P.O.V~

Plagg had agreed to tell me about Silver Wolf and her past of what he knew.

"Ok so kid, Silver Wolf came from North America, Canada. She had a partner Wild Coyote, they were made Miraculous Holders Three years ago when HawkMoth had a partner who would send his butterfly's to Canada to create chaos, Apsen and Fangs Had Found Silver Wolf and Wild Coyote when the chaos started, they managed do to defeat HawkMoths Helper but after they did all of the Akuma's they had defeated had become real again without the need of a person Akumatized. They had managed to defeat all of the Akuma's but the last one... Had enough strength to attack Silver Wolf she was going to be a goner but Wild Coyote had blocked it with his body, the attack had hit him.. And he was done for Silver Wolf had defeated the last one and ran to Wild Coyote, she had dropped down and held him close to her, she wasn't able to do anything, his time was running out and his last words had crushed her, " I love you Silver " was the last thing he said to her before passing away in her arms. She rushed him to the hospital and then left for Paris, and here she is now.... " 

It hit me hard, she was hurt so badly and she still has the strength to come to Paris and try to defeat HawkMoth for her Partner.. Is that why she said she Was fine after the Akuma's attack is it because that was nothing compared to the pain she felt when her Partner passed away in her arms..... 

" Kid you ok? " I heard Plagg ask. I nodded my head 

"Yeah Plagg I'm fine, I'm just thinking that I would have Fallen apart if LB had ended up dieing in my arms and telling me she loved me, the pain Silver Wolf had probably felt was agonizing..." Plagg nodded his head 

" yes it was " Plagg said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I'm busy and sick so yeah  
> I hoped you enjoyed and tell me if you want me to make a fanfiction about Silver Wolf and Wild Coyote! <3

**Author's Note:**

> what will happen next


End file.
